OBJECTIVES: 1) To develop a liver support system to sustain patients in potentially reversible hepatic failure; 2) To grow hepatocytes in heterotopic areas of the body; 3) To outline the course of Multiple Organ Failure as it involves hepatic failure and specifically, to determine its cause. METHODS: Objective 1 a) Using a Fenwal Cell Washer Centrifuge to perfuse hepatocyte suspensions in oxygenated plasma. b) Using an IBM Cell Separator to use plasma from anhepatic pigs in coma in such a perfusion unit used as extracorporeal assist. Objective 2 a) Embolizing autologous hepatocytes into one lobe of animal lung. Use animals with and without portocaval shunts to alter hepatotrophic factor. b) See whether such heterotopic liver can provide significant function. Objective 3 a) Collect clinical data on MOF patients. b) Measuring complement (third factor) to determine its etiologic significance.